Menikahi Sunyi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ada satu pertanyaan yang menghantui Sasuke seumur hidupnya. / "Masihkah kau berkeinginan menikah denganku?" [SHDL 2016: Nature] Semi-Surealisme. AU.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Sasuke-sentris; surealisme; light-psychological; random timeline. AU.

* * *

 **MENIKAHI SUNYI oleh Kenzeira**

 _Dedikasi untuk SasuHina Days Love 2016: Nature_

* * *

Seorang perempuan datang.

Langkahnya gontai dengan wajah sepucat warna bulan malam itu. Rambut panjangnya tergerai, kusut masai. Sepasang matanya kosong tanpa sinar, seperti tak hidup. Aku terkesiap. Perempuan itu masih berjalan pelan, seakan menikmati setiap gerakan langkah. Wajahnya tengadah. Sorot kekosongan itu ditujukan padaku.

Di tangan kanannya, si perempuan menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang sudah layu. Bahkan, mawar yang seharusnya merah menyala itu telah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Beberapa kelopaknya berguguran.

Dia menyodorkan mawar itu.

"Kau ingin aku menerimanya?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku menerima mawar yang disodorkannya. Sejenak, kupandangi kembang yang tak lagi ayu itu; serupa pemiliknya. Sinar mereka sama redup.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk bertanya satu hal padamu," katanya.

Hanya satu hal bukan masalah besar. Aku mengangguk dan berkata silakan saja. Dia memandang mawar layu yang kini berpindah tangan. Gerak-gerik bola matanya mengingatkanku pada jam tua di rumah lama, bergerak dua arah; ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memang benar, bergerak tanda hidup, tapi gerak-gerik bola matanya dan jam tua di rumah lama memiliki kesamaan; sama-sama menjemukan. Serupa hidup yang terus mengulang dan mengulang. Hidup tapi tidak hidup.

Aku memandangnya, dia memandangku. Pandangan mata kami berbenturan. Ada pilu dan rindu yang entah datang dari mana. Barangkali lahir dari sepasang matanya yang kosong itu.

Dia bertanya.

Seluruh dunia terasa bising oleh dengung asing. Seperti campuran antara suara kendaraan melintas, kucing mengeong, bayi menangis, nenek tua yang mencak-mencak marah dan lagu klasik dari tetangga sebelah. Suara si perempuan tenggelam. Tapi gerak bibirnya masih kuingat. Begitu jelas dan membingungkan. Kucoba menerka.

"Sasuke, masihkah kau berkeinginan menikah denganku?"

Oh, oh, aku tergugu. Terkejut sendiri dengan hasil yang kuolah dari gerak bibirnya yang pelan dan penuh perasaan. Tiba-tiba luka muncul di wajah si perempuan. Luka menumbuhkan kesedihan pada sepasang mata kosongnya. Luka membuat dia sedikit hidup.

Masihkah aku ingin menikah dengan perempuan kusut masai itu?

Entah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Bahunya jatuh. Mata si perempuan menatap nanar.

"Katakan saja. Jangan beri aku jawaban seperti itu atau aku akan semakin berharap padamu."

Rupanya dia sangat menginginkanku.

Betapa banyak lelaki di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa aku? Dia tahu benar bagaimana borok-borok itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhku hingga yang tersisa hanya kebusukan. Bau busuk menguar dari tubuh ini sampai teman menjauh, sampai sanak-saudara menghindar, sampai semua orang memilih mengasingkanku dalam pengap kamar yang lembab dan berlumut. Terkurung berdua, bersama erangan pilu yang terus bersenandung di gorong-gorong jiwa; menuntut hak dan kebebasan untuk membalas hingga tuntas.

Kini, gerak-gerik matakulah yang serupa jam tua di rumah lama. Cemas, perempuan kusut masai menanti jawab.

"Untuk saat ini, maaf, tidak."

Mata kosongnya digenangi air. Mereka hendak tumpah beriringan dengan lirih suaranya. Begitu menyayat, begitu lara.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil lalu. Aku tak diberi kesempatan bicara. Punggungnya menjauh. Langkah gontai berubah cepat dan terburu-buru. Dia akan menangis di tempat rahasia. Barangkali pada suatu ruang di hatinya.

Tapi bukankah kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu dan takdir?

Pertanyaan itu kusimpan sendiri. Andai aku menyuarakannya, sudah pasti dia takkan berlalu dengan air mata tumpah. Mungkin dia akan tersenyum dan berkata sekali lagi.

 _"Jangan beri aku jawaban seperti itu atau aku akan semakin berharap padamu."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pernahkah kau mendengar pribahasa ini: harapan burung terbang tinggi, punai di tangan dilepaskan. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti, dan dengan tolol melepas apa yang sudah jelas dimiliki.

Pribahasa itu cocok untuk menggambarkan kisahku. Kisah yang kuberi judul Malam Kelabu. Segala yang berbau air mata, luka, patah hati dan segenap melodrama berpadu satu.

Biar kuberitahu sesuatu; ini bukan tentang perempuan kusut masai, sebagian memang dirinya. Ini tentang perempuan yang sepenuh jiwa aku puja, sebut saja Senja. Kecantikan dan sentuhan lembutnya serupa lembayung penutup hari. Keindahan yang tak habis-habisnya. Membikin aku tergila-gila dan gila.

Duh, Senja. Karena dialah aku tak henti berdoa dengan bunyi serupa; semoga takdir mempertemukan kita di masa depan.

Menunggu takdir nyaris membuatku kering kerontang di tengah gersang. Perempuan ayu itu tak menoleh jua. Terkapar tiada daya, aku haus ingin disiram cinta. Biar segar biar lega. Tapi Senja tidak menawarkan keteduhan seperti namanya, dia justru setia menawarkan panas membara, memangganggku serupa siang bolong. Lamanya detik berubah selama jam. Senja memaksaku menghitung tak henti.

Berapa lama lagi kegersangan ini akan berakhir?

Tanduk mulai muncul. Mulanya satu, lalu dua, tiga, enam… aku mengerang kemudian teriak. Lihat aku! Lihat aku! Senja masih pongah 'tuk sekedar memandang.

Dan perempuan kusut masai datang. Ia membawa awan-awan hitam. Betapa gelap dan penuh ambisi. Dia menurunkan hujan berserta petir. Jutaan tetes itu menyerbu tubuh lemahku. Salah satu petirnya menyambar. Aku bangun dan tersadar. Kegersangan sudah berubah, tanah ditumbuhi pepohonan. Rindang dan membuat sejuk, tapi bukan Senja-ku yang mengubahnya.

Dia tiba-tiba saja datang menawarkan keteduhan. Kelima tanduk berguguran. Hanya tersisa satu. Ya, hanya satu. Tapi tanduk tetaplah tanduk.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke."

Aku tidak.

Sedang mulut berkata lain. "Raih aku kalau begitu."

Dia meraihku dan memberi banyak sekali energi. Aku yang semula kering kerontang berubah menjadi lelaki perkasa. Kegilaan muncul. Akan kumanfaatkan perempuan kusut masai ini. Dia terus memberi energi. Sambil menunggu Senja, aku tidak kering kerontang lagi. Awalnya kupikir dia hujan badai. Siapa peduli soal itu.

Waktu berlalu. Kami melangkah bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama mencintai. Oh, ya, aku pun mencintainya. Kubiarkan hati ini dia miliki sementara waktu sebelum Senja datang menghampiri. Kuciptakan sejuta puisi untuk perempuan hujan badai—kadang aku menamainya demikian karena betapa gelap dan penuh ambisinya perempuan kusut masai itu.

Salah satu puisi kuberi judul Akhir Dominasi Kemarau. Begini bunyi bait akhirnya:

 _… kemarau yang seakan membakar jiwa, perlahan terurai dan menipis dalam sukma. Dan, mawar yang mekar di antara dominasi kamboja, tegaskan klimaks yang telah kaubawa._

Aku mungkin penipu ulung, lelaki dengan bau busuk yang paling. Tapi puisi itu kuciptakan sepenuh hati untuk perempuan hujan badai, meski sebagian kecil masih sambil mengingat Senja.

Kegilaan belum usai sampai di situ.

Pernah satu hari kuminta dia melepas bra dan celana. Pernah kuminta dia membiarkan aku menyentuhnya. Dia menolak, tentu saja. Dengan alasan klasik yang begitu jemu didengar.

"Kita belum menikah."

Tapi kita akan menikah.

Dia masih menolak. "Kita bisa melakukannya setelah menikah."

Kukatakan padanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

"Apakah cinta hanya dapat dibuktikan dengan penyatuan?"

Ya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa."

Oh.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sepenuh hati. Kau tentu percaya itu."

Ya, aku memang percaya. Tapi bagi kaum lelaki, cinta saja tidak akan cukup. Kami butuh dari sekadar hal remeh semacam itu. Bagaimana bisa kami percaya pada perempuan sedang di belakang kami mereka berubah menjadi ular, meliuk-liukkan badan, mencari mangsa baru untuk diracuni dan dimakan.

Dia tertawa lalu merengkuhku.

Sialnya, dia tetap membiarkanku bersanggama dengan kesunyian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Satu waktu, pernah aku berpikir dangkal. Bagaimana jika seandainya aku selamanya bersama perempuan hujan badai. Bukankah itu bukan hal buruk. Dia banyak memberiku energi, Senja belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Lagi pula, andai Senja datang menyapa pun, belum tentu dia akan terpikat pada lelaki sepertiku. Dia akan berlalu dan lebih memilih menunggu Malam.

Bagaimana. Bagaimana. Bagaimana.

Perempuan hujan badai tersenyum hangat. Seketika aku terbius. Sudah banyak kuserap energinya, tapi semakin banyak kumanfaatkan dia, semakin banyak pula energi yang dia miliki. Bertambah dan bertambah secara misterius. Seperti itukah kekuatan cinta?

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak kau memberiku cinta?"

Dia tertawa. "Kau tentu tahu."

Kupejamkan mata, hingga kudapati cinta tiada kira. Betapa berlimpah dan tak terhingga. Takjub. Aku bahagia, sedang diam-diam dalam hati bertanya; lebih banyak mana dengan cintaku pada Senja? Aku tergugu. Rupanya cintaku masih bisa dihitung.

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

Sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih yang cintanya tiada terkira. Setiap hari aku akan kenyang mengunyah bahagia. Satu tanduk yang tersisa perlahan-lahan luruh lalu roboh. Bau busuk lenyap. Aku merasa terlahir kembali, serupa bayi yang datang membawa noda-noda dunia untuk kemudian dicuci dan dibersihkan hingga telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Aku bahagia dan ingin menikahi perempuan hujan badai.

Dia menangis haru. Tapi kemudian menggenggamku kuat-kuat. Dia mengurungku di ruangan sempit yang lembab dan berlumut. Dia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengucapkan salam pada dunia. Dia membungkam mulut, mata, telinga. Aku tak dapat melihat, tak dapat mendengar, tidak juga bicara. Aku sesak dan tersiksa.

Rupanya aku salah besar. Dia bukan hujan badai. Dia yang menguasai pikiran ketika semua manusia lelap dalam buai mimpi. Dialah malam. Begitu gelap, menelanku dalam kesunyian.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selain aku? Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau mencintai dan dicintai orang lain. Cukup aku saja."

Cintanya yang sungguh besar justru memenjarakanku dalam kungkungan aturan. Semakin erat dia menggenggamku, semakin sesak aku.

Senja, selamatkan aku! Siapapun!

Hingga di tahun kedelapan, aku memutuskan rantai. Seperti penjagal, kubunuh hatinya, kubiarkan dia sekarat dalam ruang yang ia ciptakan, lalu kutinggalkan. Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki, memanggil-manggil namaku, mencari ke segala penjuru hingga tersia-sia energinya. Dia habis. Semakin melemah dan melemah setiap waktu. Hingga perempuan hujan badai berubah nama menjadi perempuan kusut masai. Bukankah sudah sepatutnya dia menerima itu?

Kemudian, bau busuk itu kembali menguar dari tubuhku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Benar. Bukankah kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu dan takdir?

Sekian lama aku berlayar, singgah dari satu pulau ke pulau lain. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuatku nyaman. Aku selalu ingin pergi, entah ke mana. Barangkali menemui Senja. Sudah pasti dia berubah menjadi perempuan tua bergelambir yang tak sedap dipandang. Rupanya cuma satu kedipan mata besar cintaku padanya. Lantas untuk apa dulu aku kekeringan di tengah gersang. Sungguh tidak berguna.

Tapi ada apakah dengan erangan pilu yang terus bersenandung ini? Ada apakah dengan tuntutan untuk membalaskan sesuatu hingga tuntas ini? Memangnya membalas apa?

Bau busuk menguar lagi. Entah kapan berhenti.

Perempuan kusut masai, masihkah dia hidup?

Kadang aku rindu ingin mengecupnya. Dia pasti sedang menyesali kepergianku. Kenapa dulu dia begitu, kenapa dulu dia begini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terlintas seumpama pesawat ulang-alik. Kenapa dulu dia tidak membiarkanku bebas tanpa perlu dikurung dalam ruang sempit sebuah aturan. Sudah tentu, saat ini aku tidak sedang berkelana dari ranjang satu ke ranjang lain demi menemukan sesuatu seremeh cinta.

Rupanya aku (lagi-lagi) salah besar.

Barangkali memang benar, dia menyesali kepergianku. Tapi tidak selarut dan selama itu. Masih segar dalam ingatan pertanyaan terakhir yang ia lontarkan.

 _"Sasuke, masihkah kau berkeinginan menikah denganku?"_

Sebenarnya, ya. Dan aku terlanjur menjawab tidak. Dari jawaban itu, dia memutuskan untuk terbang. Hilang. Mencari lelaki kering kerontang yang baru. Sesaat kemudian aku ditampar kesadaran, erangan pilu ini adalah bentuk ketidak-becusanku membalas cinta tiada kira dari perempuan kusut masai itu.

Aku yang sekarang terlalu jauh untuk dapat menggapainya. Dia terbang semakin tinggi, meninggalkan kegelapan, menghampiri cahaya, dan mengajak menikah matahari. Sedang di sini aku masih sendiri, setia bersanggama dengan sunyi. Barangkali akan kunikahi sepi, hingga aku menjadi bagian dari ketiadaan.

Mawar merah kehitaman yang di tahun entah dia beri itu, kini tinggal abu. Aku membakarnya saat mengetahui dia yang satu sudah menjadi genap. Tak kunyana sebegini sakit dan perihnya.

Tapi, bukankah sudah sepatutnya aku menerima ini?[]

* * *

10:41 AM – 10 Oktober 2016


End file.
